


What The Doctor Ordered

by NinjaSpaz



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, IwaOi Fluff Week, Iwaizumi is a PT, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Oikawa is in marketing, SO MUCH FLUFF, but they actually just chill, lazy day off, mostly just husbands being soft, so much cuddling, so soft, they're good sons who call their moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Iwa takes in the slump to his shoulders, the bags under his eyes, and it hits him just how tired Oikawa is. And it’s not just a long day at the office or a particularly rough week. They haven’t actually had a day to themselves in months.“We’re not going to my mom’s this weekend,” he announces.Oikawa props himself up on his elbows and twists to face him better. “But it’s brunch weekend!” he protests.Iwa nods. “And mom will understand that we can’t make it.”“But why not?” he pouts.“Because we haven’t had a day off together in forever and if we don’t cancel on Sunday it’s gonna be weeks before we get another chance.”-In which Iwaizumi schedules a lazy day to force Oikawa to relax whether he wants to or not. (He really wants to.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Lazy | Ice Cream | “Look at me for a second”

“I’m home,” Iwaizumi announces, toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his jacket in the cozy foyer of the tidy 2-bedroom apartment he shares with his best friend. His last appointment had run late, but he’d already called Oikawa to let him know. It had been worth it to see the progress Taro-kun had made during the session and he couldn’t wait to tell Oikawa about it.

“Welcome back!” Oikawa’s voice rings from the kitchen.

Iwa’s nose tingles at the smell of cooking oil and his mouth immediately starts salivating. There are only a handful of things Oikawa is allowed to cook without supervision, and Iwa’s favorite dish is high on that list. “Are you making _agedashi tofu_?” he asks unnecessarily as he almost skips into the kitchen. He pauses at the doorway, his breath catching in his throat like it always does when he sees Oikawa in domestic moments like this.

His hair is slightly disheveled, like he’d let it dry on its own after toweling the worst of the wet after his shower, his cowlick more prominent than usual and the hair at the nape of his neck curling slightly. His contacts must have been bothering him today, if the slight redness in his eyes was any indication, and Iwa made a mental note to check when his next appointment with the optometrist is. His glasses sit high on the bridge of his nose in the way Iwa had teased him made him look like a teacher’s pet back in high school but now just makes him look sophisticated and mature. Not that anyone who saw him now would say he looked mature in the baggy “I need some space” tee-shirt and flannel pajama pants patterned with alien heads, and Oikawa would murder anyone who shared an image of him that looked so unkempt.

“Yeah,” he answers with a tired smile. “Thought you could use a treat after working late.” The rice cooker chirps and Iwaizumi smiles at the flash of silver on his hand as he reaches to turn it off. He brings his own hand to the chain on his neck where a matching band hangs above his heart. He feels his face soften with a fond smile as he watches his husband. Oikawa feels him staring and turns to give him a querulous smile. “What?”

Iwa shakes his head and crosses the scuffed laminate flooring in two easy strides to embrace the love of his life and greet him properly. “You’re just as beautiful as the day I married you,” he says, leaning in to kiss his husband of five years.

Oikawa sighs into his arms and fervently returns his kiss before swatting him away with a light-hearted chuckle. “Really now Iwa-chan, flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere. Dinner’s already done.” He slips out of Iwa’s arms and busies himself with serving the rice and tofu.

Iwa falls in beside him, pulling dishes out from the cabinet and setting the table. He refills Oikawa’s empty wine glass and grabs a beer for himself from the fridge. They settle in to eat and tell each other about their day. He tells Oikawa about the sessions he had after lunch. Wednesday’s were his busiest afternoons but they were also full of all his favorite clients. He spent his morning going through files of potential new clients and filing updates for his current case load. There was a young soccer player on the incoming list who had suffered a torn patellar tendon and her rehab was already looking promising. He tells Oikawa about Taro-kun’s latest developments with great pride. Taro had suffered a similar injury as Oikawa did in high school and he was always keen to hear that the boy was recovering as well.

On the other side, Oikawa’s marketing firm landed a new project that was going to bring in a lot of new clients and he was going to be much busier in the coming weeks as they sorted out the tasks and roles. It was a big enough project they would have to hire more people and Oikawa was already whining about having to go through interviews with his boss.

“He’s a slave driver, Iwa-chan. The man expects me to schmooze all these clients and find the time to hire six more employees in the next two weeks?” He stabs at his rice as if imagining it to be the old geezer’s face. “Which, of course, there’s a networking event he expects me to attend on Friday now.”

Iwaizumi nods. Oikawa acted like he hated his job, but he was still the same dramatic actor he had always been, and he reveled in the opportunities he had to charm people. He also loved to boast of his accomplishments and show off his trophies, and Iwa smirked knowingly. “You need a plus one?” He especially loved showing off his husband.

Oikawa hums appreciatively. “I so rarely get to dress you up, it’d be a shame not to bring you with me.” There’s something wistful in his voice as he says this, something lacking the usual fire he has when he talks about getting Iwaizumi in a tailored suit rather than the casual slacks and sweaters he typically wears to work. “It’ll probably be really boring though; I don’t know if I want to subject you to that.”

“When has that ever stopped you before?” Iwa raises an eyebrow at him. It wasn’t as if these events were entertaining to him, but there was usually free food and free booze so he didn’t complain. It also gave him the opportunity to network himself. Just because people weren’t there looking for physical therapists didn’t mean they would never need one or know of someone who would. Word of mouth had helped him nearly as much as the practice he operated out of. And there was always the fact that he got to spend the night with Oikawa, and he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed ogling his husband in a suit. He grins as he adds, “Besides you know I love watching you work a crowd.”

“Well if you insist,” Oikawa sighs as if they had just fought a major battle. “I just wish it wasn’t such short notice. It’d be nice to have a night off.”

Iwa takes in the slump to his shoulders, the bags under his eyes, and it hits him just how tired Oikawa is. And it’s not just a long day at the office or a particularly rough week. They haven’t actually had a day to themselves in months. They see each other every day but there’s a sudden pang in his chest as he realizes how much he misses his husband, and wonders if Oikawa is feeling it too. This looming project seems to have brought to light just how frantic their schedules have been and how much worse it’s going to be. Even when they don’t have work on the weekends, they usually have plans. Drinks with friends, trips to visit family, socializing with coworkers.

He racks his brain for their schedule for the weekend. Friday night is now booked with Oikawa’s network event. Saturday, he has a client that had to reschedule from earlier in the week and it’s also laundry day and gym day and grocery shopping day. They usually get groceries on Sunday but it’s the third Sunday of the month which means they’re going to his mother’s for brunch. She’ll be upset, but he decides here and now to cancel that particular plan.

Oikawa is already collecting their dishes and moving sluggishly towards the sink to wash them. Iwaizumi follows and dries them. When they’ve finished, Oikawa flops on the couch while Iwa changes into sweats and an old hoodie before joining him. He nudges at Oikawa’s legs and the taller man raises them so Iwa can sit down, then promptly drops them back on his lap. He sighs contentedly as Iwaizumi kneads his fingers into his calves and runs his hands over the backs of his thighs. The TV is playing some sitcom they’ve seen a hundred times but they aren’t really watching it.

Iwaizumi gently squeezes one of Oikawa’s legs. “Look at me for a second,” he says and Oikawa hums as he picks his head up from his arms to look over his shoulder at his husband. “We’re not going to my mom’s this weekend,” he announces.

Oikawa props himself up on his elbows and twists to face him better. “But it’s brunch weekend!” he protests.

Iwa nods. “And mom will understand that we can’t make it.”

“But why not?” he pouts.

“Because we haven’t had a day off together in forever and if we don’t cancel on Sunday it’s gonna be weeks before we get another chance.”

Oikawa’s pout softens as he frowns thoughtfully. “She’s gonna be sad.”

“I’ll make it up to her,” Iwa says, rubbing soothing circles into Oikawa’s legs again. “But this Sunday, we are not moving from this couch except to piss and eat.”

“So crass, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grimaces, but his eyes brighten at the prospect of an entire day alone with his husband.

The change in plans certainly seems to lift his mood for the rest of the week. Iwa catches him humming in the shower the next morning, which isn’t all that unusual, but when he hears it he realizes he hasn't heard that sound in a while. It almost draws Iwa in to join him but they would definitely not make it to work on time if he did so he makes a promise to himself to add it to the itinerary for their lazy Sunday. The party on Friday is as exciting as they ever are, which is to say he entertains himself by letting Oikawa introduce him to executives and salarymen while drinking on their dime and watching his husband charm every single person he talks to. He knows at the end of the night he’ll be taking that dazzling man home and peeling off every layer of that expensive suit. It’s motivation enough to get him through the event and Oikawa has no objections once they’re back at home.

He does object a little the next morning when they’re getting ready to head to the gym. “Such a brute, Iwa-chan,” he grumbles, but Iwaizumi knows his heart isn’t in the complaint. They do laundry after the gym, and Iwa heads to see his sole client of the day while Oikawa spends some time going through potential new hires to review with his boss. When his session is over, he calls Oikawa and they meet at the store to get their groceries for the week. “If we’re eating junk all day anyway, I want ice cream,” Oikawa demands. Iwaizumi buys two half gallons for him, one mint chocolate chip, the other black raspberry. He also makes sure they stop by Oikawa’s favorite bakery on their way home to stock up on milk bread. May as well go all in on the tooth rotting garbage fest.

They eat a normal meal for dinner to salvage some semblance of their diet for the weekend and do prep for lunches for the week. “Isn’t meal prep usually a Sunday thing?” Oikawa whines as he chops the vegetables Iwa washes.

“Not on brunch weekend.”

Oikawa sighs. “But we aren’t even going tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi chuckles and bumps their shoulders together. “We aren’t doing anything tomorrow. Lazy day, remember?”

“Anything?” Oikawa repeats with a heated gaze that shoots straight into the pit of Iwaizumi’s stomach. He knows it shows on his face because Oikawa noses him with a giggle even as he continues to wield the kitchen cutlery. “Well I’m certainly looking forward to not doing anything tomorrow.”

That assertion did not extend to _anyone_ , however, and in the morning, Oikawa repaid him in kind for Friday night’s activities. Iwaizumi wasn’t one to complain. They spend the morning in bed drifting in and out of contented slumber until they agree it’s really kind of gross that they haven’t moved yet. Oikawa makes a pleased sound in his throat when Iwa mentions the one activity he had been planning on since Thursday and wastes no time dragging his husband out of bed and into the shower to get cleaned up. The water goes cold by the time they finish.

When they’ve thoroughly exhausted each other, they fall into the couch in a tangle of limbs with their snacks and tea and blankets. Iwaizumi throws on some UFO documentary and pulls Oikawa onto his chest to let him watch while Iwa closes his eyes for a bit. He falls into a half-sleep under the warmth of Oikawa’s weight and the soundtrack of soft gasps and “Iwa-chan did you know that?” and the muted voices of the narrator of the show.

At some point he becomes aware of a shift, a change in the atmosphere that makes him open his eyes. The documentary is still going, or maybe it’s a new episode—he’s not sure just how long he was dozing—but the additional commentary has gone quiet. When he opens his eyes, he stares directly into shining, cinnamon eyes. Oikawa has his hands folded on Iwaizumi’s chest, his chin resting on the backs of laced fingers and a beatific smile on his lips. His hair is a mess, much like it had been earlier in the week, and he’s still the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi has ever seen.

He quirks an eyebrow. “Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to stare?” he teases.

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” he returns, voice low, as he leans forward to press a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. It’s soft, tender, perfect. Iwaizumi cups a hand on Oikawa’s face and brings him in for another. And another. Gentle. Patient. Languid. There’s no sense of urgency as they just drink each other in, breathing “I love you’s” over soft, swollen lips and giggling at featherlight touches as hands seek to touch, embracing any warmth they can grasp.

After a while they doze off together, waking when Netflix has the audacity not to autoplay the next episode and ask if they’re still watching. By now it’s lunch time and they’ve barely had anything to eat except the milk bread they had for breakfast. They order barbeque from the shop around the corner and rearrange themselves on the couch so they can eat once it arrives. Oikawa puts on a monster flick while they eat and Iwaizumi tells him again how much he loves him.

When the movie is over, they fulfill their promise to Iwaizumi-san to call her. It was the compromise they had made when Iwa had called her Thursday morning to apologize for canceling last minute. Her face fills the screen as she answers the Facetime call and she grins at them. “Boys!”

“Hi Auntie,” Oikawa leans into the frame to give her his trademark smile.

“Tooru-kun, are you keeping my son all to yourself and depriving your own mother from your splendid company?” Her tone is teasing, but they flush with mild guilt anyway.

“Mom,” Iwaizumi groans.

She laughs. “I know, I know. I just miss you both,” she says.

“We miss you too, ma.”

“You look like you needed it though,” she adds. “I’m honestly glad you’re taking time to yourselves. You both work too hard.” Oikawa laments that his schedule is about to become even more hectic and he wishes he could have had her curry to fortify him for his upcoming struggles. She laughs at his theatrics. “There’s always next month.”

They catch her up on the updates in their lives and she regales them with tales of cousins at brunch who asked after them and were saddened they couldn’t be there. They say farewell with vague promises to try to visit before the next brunch date, but she promises not to hold them to that. She does tell Oikawa to call his own mother once in a while and he has the grace to appear abashed at the reminder.

Instead of starting another movie, they take her advice and call Oikawa-san and go through much the same conversation with her.

The rest of the afternoon is spent watching terrible movies and critiquing them with over-the-top commentary. Oikawa does most of the commentary. Iwaizumi spends most of the films clutching his ribs in laughter. They have ice cream for dinner and more milk bread for dessert and they end the night with a cheesy romantic comedy that has them drifting off by the end.

“I don’t understand,” Oikawa says with a yawn, “how we can be so tired after doing _nothing_ all day.”

Iwaizumi shrugs as he tidies up the snacks and folds the blanket on the couch. “Objects at rest want to stay at rest?” he offers.

Oikawa snorts. “Maybe.”

They brush their teeth together. Oikawa does his evening skin care routine. Iwaizumi makes sure all the lights are off in the rest of the apartment and the door is locked before they slip into bed. His body is light and he feels recharged. Oikawa’s contented sigh in his chest tells him his husband feels the same. As they drift off to sleep again, he can’t help but think that a lazy day was just what the doctor ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> And so fluff week begins! We sure need it now more than ever. Hoping we get one more glimpse of our beloved boys in the final chapter later today!
> 
> If you enjoyed these domestic husbands, please drop a kudos, leave a comment, or come cry with me about the last chapter on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)! And come back tomorrow for Day 2!


End file.
